


礼物（上篇）

by Sil0410



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sil0410/pseuds/Sil0410
Kudos: 7





	礼物（上篇）

“转身。”白岩瑠姫垂下目光，温柔地命令，“趴好。”

大平祥生脸顿时红了。他看向压在自己身上的白岩的眼睛，双手扶着对方的肩膀有些犹豫。

“这么久了你还是会害羞。”白岩看他这个样子，忍不住轻轻笑了一声。“听话。”每次在两个人做的过程中，他让大平变换姿势背对自己，对方都会露出这种羞怯的惹人怜爱的神情。

被后入按着做的时候却比谁都叫得销魂。

“可是瑠姫哥哥你不是比较喜欢抱着我做吗？”

“从后面你会比较舒服。”

大平小小声答应，他有些羞耻翻过身体，在白岩的帮助下塌下腰翘起臀部。

白岩奖励地拍了拍对方白嫩的小屁股。大平被拍得身体一晃，险些又软了下去。“才做了一遍，怎么就没力气了。”他索性一只手握住对方的腰，一只手扶着自己滚烫的器物，抵在大平身后轻轻摩蹭。“累了的话我们就不做了？”

大平摇摇头，他艰难地撑着胳膊，“今天是圣诞节，祥生给瑠姫哥哥准备了礼物，结束以后我带你去看好不好？”

“啊，居然有礼物！”白岩语气惊讶，“怎么办，比起祥生你，我现在好像对礼物更好奇呢。”

“瑠姫哥哥！”大平羞愤地扭过脸控诉，结果一眼看到白岩跪坐着在自己身后蓄势待发的模样。他忍不住吞咽了一下，脸红得快要滴血。“不要再折磨我了。”

“好的祥生。”白岩正经地点头应了一声，腰一挺直接撞进了大平的体内。刚才两人已经做过一轮，对方后面又软又热，湿漉漉的内壁装模作样地抗拒着，抵进入口时先是紧紧地收缩了一下，然后一下子就把他整个都吃进去了。

大平没有防备，整个人被白岩撞得往前扑，脸直接砸进了柔软的枕头里，惊呼声被堵在口中。“唔……”他不太喜欢口鼻被闷住的窒息感，挣扎着想要撑起身体，却被身后的人撞得手脚发软，怎么都支不起身体。头发胡乱散开，随着冲撞糊在脸上，和枕头反复摩擦，他的眼睛都没办法睁开了。“难受…瑠姫哥哥……”

“叫不出来所以难受吗？”手臂被身后的男人抓了起来，他被迫扬起下巴抬起头，整个身体被弯折成一个近乎要折断的弧度。像一条倒吊着的鱼。

他如实说了自己的感受，“要断了……”

白岩笑了，伸手探向大平的身前，“是小祥生要断了吗？”经过刚才的摩擦，对方又勃起了，还硬得不行，前端都快滴出水来。白岩一边用手细心地抚摸大平，一边放缓了自己的速度规律地抽插。

“哈……”大平被安慰得浑身颤抖，忍不住摇头晃脑大口喘着气。他的手臂被锁在身后酸痛得不行，感官却更多集中在了下半身。对方刻意的温柔折磨他不轻，他忍不住想要更多。

白岩松开禁锢他的双手，大平一下子瘫在床上，只有屁股还高高翘着，在对方插入的时候努力地向后迎合。白岩总是有这种恶趣味，喜欢听他控制不住地叫出声来，然后再施舍地加快速度满足他。

但他今天就是不想如他的愿。

“啊………嗯啊……”大平咬着嘴唇，时不时泄出一两声难耐的呻吟，白岩看他竭力忍耐的模样觉得有趣，索性松开了安抚他下半身的手，专心致志的攻破后方。

白岩大多是浅浅刺入，而后又会突然间不管不顾的猛冲直撞，他低下头伸出舌头轻轻舔舐大平裸露的后背，顺着脊椎骨的线条向下，柔软的舌尖和毫无章法的操弄搅得大平整个人都神志不清了。

“祥生给我的礼物是什么？”

“呜……等下你就知道了。”

大平费了很大的心神才能抑制住喉咙里的尖叫，毕竟只要只要对象白岩，哪怕是用两根手指都能让他高潮。他模模糊糊地想着，身后操他的人却突然兴致高涨，用手狠狠地在他屁股上甩了一巴掌，火热的柱体也一下子捅进他最深处。

“啊！”他没忍住叫出声来。根本不知道对方为什么突然这么兴奋。

他的后颈被牢牢掐着，下半身承受骤然加快地猛烈撞击。白岩把他越顶越往前，头都快要撞到墙上。 白岩伸手抵在他的头顶，把人用力向后拖向自己。大平不知道，他强忍着不发出声音的时候，眼角红红的简直好欺负极了，屁股用力绷着的，连带着后面也是紧紧缩着的。而且白岩一提到圣诞礼物，咬着他的小穴更是一下子紧的不像话。

他握着大平的腰，随着挺入的动作用力朝自己身下按。明明之前射在里面的精液已经顺着对方大腿和小腹淌得到处都是，大平的身体却像是会自动产生湿漉漉的液体，不仅不会干涩，反而越做越湿。抽插的时候伴随着肉体的碰撞声，发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的黏腻淫靡的水声。

对方瘫在床上抵抗不了，被他操得摇摇晃晃脑袋不断撞向墙头的样子让白岩硬得有些发疼，他攻击肠道的其中一点，顶得太深的时候大平的肚子都鼓了起来。两人的身体早已十分契合，大平的身体对他的东西很熟悉也很依赖，或者说，是已经连他的温度和形状都能记住了。“啊啊啊啊！！”大平终于忍不住失声尖叫，他大脑一片空白，在颤抖中泄了出来，身后的小穴也同时松了口，用毫无抵抗的姿态大张其门。

高潮之后也无法休息，迎接它的是被更恶劣地反复贯穿。

……

事后，大平浑身无力地躺在床上。白岩清理完两个人的身体，也在他身边躺下。他笑着把大平搂进怀里，伸手摸了摸他的头，然后轻轻揉捏刚才被抽打过的屁股，“舒服吗？”

“嗯…”好不容易散去的红色又爬上大平的脸。他不想对白岩撒谎。

“要睡一会吗？等会我抱你去洗澡。”

大平摇了摇头，他看向白岩，“先去看我给你的礼物吧。”

大平缓慢地下床，他捡起地上散落的衣服套在身上，被扯开的衣领没有整理好，露出了小半个肩膀。上面遍布的是显眼的红色的吻痕。他好像没有注意到，伸手拉住白岩的手，“走吧瑠姫哥哥，礼物在另一个房间。”

白岩眯着眼睛看了他一会，然后露出笑容，“好。”

大平伸手推开房门，白岩站在他身后，也跟着向房间里望去。

大大的白色双人床上，坐着一个头上戴着麋鹿发箍的漂亮男孩。他被黑色的绳子五花大绑，浑身赤裸着，只在脖子上系着一个大大的圣诞蝴蝶结。许是挣扎得太用力了，绳索在他白皙的大腿和手臂上留下了一道道红色的印记。

和大平身上的吻痕像极了。

男生看见推门进来的两个人，猛地挣扎起来，他瞪着眼睛愤怒地大喊，“祥生你在干嘛！你快放开我！”

“圣诞快乐呀，汐恩。”大平笑着说道。

TBC


End file.
